Beneath the Stars
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: The night on the roof, beneath the inky sky and twinkling stars, what else but magic could happen? Couldn't believe this hadn't been written yet, hoping to start a trend.


To my faithful readers: I'm sorry, I know you want another Ch of "Inbetween" but this demanded to be written first. Now I can get back to Ch 6. To new readers, Welcome, bar's open, show starts in 5.

AN note: Un Beta'd, Un censored, Unscripted and Unbelievably odd piece below, you have been warned. M Content.

* * *

He had drawn and scribbled for minutes in silence after his words had trailed off. They were still sitting beside each other staring up at the night sky as he let the book close and passed it back to her, she stuffing it in her jacket that was laying on the ground beneath them. She had unconsciously sidled up to him, the warm heat radiated from him, his arm wrapped around her and she leaned against him, looking up at the stars. She heard a hitch in his breathing and looked at him. They stared at each other for a while, exchanging a look, she knew she was a goner in that moment. Her face tilted up and his down and she caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Her hand moved to cup his cheek and his buried behind her sweater. His hands pulled her close and suddenly she realised she was straddling his legs, her nails digging into his chest.

"Stop." He said, pulling back. She was confused and shook her mind clear of the haze. "This-.. We can't do this..." She noted smugly that she could hear a slight rasp in his voice, a breathless quality that she hadn't ever noticed in the two guys she had been with. "It wouldn't be proper."

"Proper? That's what you care about?" She said, looking down she saw the frustration in his face. He wanted it as much as she did. She could _feel_ that much. And it was an impressively large _feeling_.

"Your honour is important." He said, "I don't want you to .. scorn me in the morning."

She chuckled warmly, "My honour was lost in a fumbling tangle prom night about eight years ago Thor." He looked up at her sharply, "And then again, and again. Earth is slightly more.. liberal with relations." She bent down and kissed him. A sassy peck on the lips becoming more when he held her head to his, viciously attacking her mouth with his own.

He felt her gently push him back, laying down on the lawn chair as she climbed over him, her hands tracing the solid muscle of his arm, pausing for only a moment at his chest before moving to the hem of the shirt and pulling it up.

He wanted to stop, he didn't want to hurt her, but she was impossible to resist. Her small little body was all soft lines and firm skin, her breast were pressed against his chest making it nearly unable to ignore, her breathing was sharp and rapid.

She trailed her lips further down and he groaned she laid open mouth kisses on his hard stomach muscles. "Jane." He moaned, knowing he should tell her No, but his body betrayed him as her hands and mouth continued. The denim that encased his legs opened and the last barrier was conquered as the bobbing member popped out. She nuzzled the soft blond hair that led her to his hard erection as she dragged her lips down to hover over the pounding pulse, causing him to be unable to suppress the entire body shudder. She flicked the tip of her tongue over the head and he moaned. His hands moved to her and she caught them in her own.

She kissed his palm, "Is that a no?" she said coquettishly, pinning his arms to her side and continued her torture. His head thrashed about as her ministrations drove him closer. His mind drew blank and he was rendered to muttering her name repetitively, both cursing and praising her talented mouth. After a few moments he had barely collected himself and after realising his hands were free, he pulled her up, pressing his lips against hers. His own hands beginning to explore. His hands were warm against her back and nearly completely encircled his waist, his thumbs rested against her hips. His lips devoured hers as his hands continued to explore her. She was ever so helpful as assisted in removing her clothes, the shirt flying off, the jeans sliding down, until she was only in her fantastically unhelpful lacy undergarments. He continued to explore, as they moved to their sides.

Her hands were buried in his hair as the final few articles of their clothes piled on the ground below them and he shifted over top of her, looking deep into her dark brown eyes. "Jane?" he whispered, she nodded and he thrust into her, kissing the apex where her shoulder met her neck as her gasps of pleasure and pain both ached. He stayed still for a few moments until her legs wrapping around him and she arched against him. He eased in and out, pulling out almost completely before easing further in. She moaned and he groaned at the sensation of her tight warm wet heat encasing him so utterly perfectly that he barely restrained the urges to ravish her completely. He found her lips again and her tongue tangled with his, her hands free to trace the grooves of his muscles as he held himself up over her, fearing his weight against her tiny body.

The sensation was overwhelming, he was all around her, his mouth on her neck, his hands at her breast, the pain from him filling her so completely pushed her further to the edge. She felt the warmth growing, shooting down her spine. The pain and pleasure in an beautiful dance as he took her leg and pushed it up to his shoulder. She cupped his face and he kissed the palm of her hand before she threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled his face to her for deep lingering kiss.

Beads of sweat had collected at his forehead as his mind was grew hazy as he strained and barely held the animal back. He felt her muscles squeeze around him causing him to jerk his hips, lifting deeper into her, hitting the small point. She screamed at the tsunami that overcame her. She shuddered and shook in his arms as wave after wave of intense pleasure hit her in an endless storm.

It was over quickly as she arched her back and her nails dug in. He felt his own end approaching quickly and suddenly it was upon him.

His mind exploded, his eyes clenched, and a guttural growl echoed across the empty air. His mind was no longer his own. The eruption from within was so intense it was almost painful. His arms gave out and he sunk into her arms, his face buried in her sweaty neck, both of them panting with exertion.

Staring at one another for a long time, he felt his face stretched in a large smile. They quickly dressed; fearing the cold, and slipped back under the blanket. He pulled her close against him as he spooned her from behind, his large arm wrapped around her waist as he heard her slip into sleep, her breathing evening out and her fingers that had clasped his own had loosened their grip.

He looked up at the sky, the stars that were not his own, and suddenly felt that living on Earth, may not be so bad. Living without his hammer, his friends, his accolades of being a Prince may be better than he imagined. Because he just may have fallen in love with the small sleeping woman beside him. That night was more magical then any ever before, the stars smiling down at him from their heavenly peaks said nothing, and let him drift off into a land of dream where he and Jane would live happily ever after.

But alas, it was not meant to be.

* * *

As always, reviews are loved, as are you. Please, hit that big blue button!


End file.
